


Open Your Heart to Me

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dating, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Spitroasting, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: When Dan accepted the offer to have a threesome with a friend and a Handsome stranger, he didn't imagine what would happen.





	Open Your Heart to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [americanphancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanphancakes/gifts).



> I want to thank my amazing beta, who I love dearly, and Americanphancakes for the amazing plots. I would like to write the other two for you at some point.

 

Dan was sprawled on his sofa on a Wednesday afternoon checking his tinder messages. He had a few, yet he had no intention of answering. He kept promising to himself that he would, that he would try to meet new people, but he felt like there was no one else out there for him.

 

He had met Mona almost two years ago. After years of solitude, due to failed dates and inconsequential flings, he had given up on strangers in bars and settled for strangers on the internet, particularly on Tinder. He had gotten off to a bad start but then he had met _her_ , Mona, and they had just clicked _so easily._ The sex was amazing and plentiful, she was funny, smart and easy to hang out with. They had developed this sort of weird friendship with benefits whilst maintaining a sense of familiarity. They hung out for movie nights, told each other everything, skyped, and also had quite a bit of sex. Dan had thought he had finally found the person he wanted to settle down with, but to no avail. Mona had made it very clear that she would _not_ date him.

 

Dan had brought the topic up for discussion a few times, but he would always get rejected lovingly. In Mona’s opinion he just wanted to be with her because he felt lonely and they were _easy_ , they simply _worked_ , but easy was not was she was looking for. She said that she wouldn’t settle for anything other than love… whenever that would come - in the meantime she would enjoy her freedom thoroughly and she encouraged Dan to do the same.

 

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He was supposed to keep his options open but he didn’t know how to do that anymore; at 27 Dan was fed up with having open options, he just wanted to be loved. Maybe it was true, maybe he did want what was easy because it was what he could get at the moment.

 

He was overthinking again and that was never good, especially being so close to Christmas, so he decided to stop his thought process for the time being and make some plans.

 

To Mon <3:

Hey Mon any plans for tonight?

 

To Dan (fuckboi):

No boo, a mean man cancelled on me **:/** Can you fill (me) in for him?

 

To Mon <3:

I hate you, but yes

 

To Dan (fuckboi):

You love it. Bring ice cream

 

To Mon <3:

At least pretend that you don’t keep me around just to bring you ice cream Mon **< /3 **

 

To Dan (fuckboi):

Don’t be naive I keep you around for the sex **n.n**

 

Dan let his phone slip from his fingers onto his chest, smiling. Sex and ice cream sounded like perfection. He knew he could even stay if he wanted to cuddle his friend, which was better than returning home to a cold bed. His phone dinged again.

 

To Dan (fuckboi):

Ok I’ll admit it... I also keep you around for the ice cream.

 

He laughed and got up to start getting ready for the night.

 

\------

 

Dan let himself fall onto the bed beside Mona, exhausted but humming with pleasure. He settled his head on her chest and threw one arm around her middle, his favourite way to cuddle.

 

She turned on the TV, switched off the light and started browsing through Netflix, sighing contently. As she searched for something to put in the classics section, she kissed the top of his head absentmindedly.

 

“Boo?” she started.

 

“Hmm?” he hummed as he caressed the skin on her tummy gently.

 

“So, you know I’ve been seeing a guy for about two months…” She said still looking at the screen.

 

Dan’s hand froze in place and he felt her tense under his touch, “Yes, you told me a bit about him. What’s up?” He tried not to let his voice shake but his stomach was twisting in knots, why? Jealousy? Hurt? He didn’t exactly know.

 

“I’m not, we’re not…” She sighed, “It’s not official and we don’t want it to be. That’s not what this is about. It’s a good thing, I promise,” She whispered hurriedly, trying to comfort her friend.

 

Dan took a deep breath and propped himself up, lifting his head to make eye contact with her, “Good?” he frowned, “What are you talking about?” he asked confusedly, not knowing what could possibly be good about his friend/lover and that guy, especially if they weren’t officially dating. What could the good news be?

 

“Ok, so you know how we’ve talked about doing a threesome but never finding the perfect person?” She blushed. “He’s bi, and I hinted at it to him.”

Dan raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“He wasn’t interested when he thought I meant with another girl, but then I told him about you and how much we trust each other, and how good you are, and especially after I showed him your picture-”

 

“You showed the guy my picture?! What is wrong with you? Oh my god!” He laughed and blushed as he covered his face in embarrassment.

 

“I know you enough to know that you wouldn’t mind and that; you are going drop to your knees when you see him,” she smiled and pinched his cheek.

 

She reached for her phone on the night stand and opened her conversation with the guy. _Phil (Gentle Giant)_ was how she had chosen to save his number. The last text read: _Thanks, I’ll ask him tonight **;)**._ Above that, there were 5 pictures of the guy that made Dan sit upright and take the phone from her hand. The guy was _hot_ , he had the most beautiful blue eyes, contrasting black hair, pouty lips, and a strong frame. Dan could feel all the blood in his body rushing south, this guy was so… He wanted to bite those lips and scratch those shoulders. It had been so long since he had been with a guy, and even longer since he had actually enjoyed it.

 

“Dan!” said Mona taking her phone from his hand, making him pout. “Don’t get so excited yet, let me tell you about the wonders of our dear Phil,” she laughed looking at the slight tent in the sheet covering his body and settled down again. Dan followed her and turned to her with a smile.

 

“So, he has the best dick ever, like it’s big, almost too much even, _but_ he is so gentle and his thrusts are _smoooooth,_ he rolls his hips in just the right way, Dani. Oh my god, you’ll love it.”

 

“Ok I feel half very excited and half somewhat offended about what you just said,” Dan smiled.

 

“No, listen, you are good too, boo. I would never ask two people who didn’t match up. I know men are _sensitive_.”

 

Dan didn’t take the bait. “What if he doesn’t like me?”

 

“He send me those pictures for you, dummy. He wants to destroy you, maybe not in the first meeting, but definitely later on.”

 

“Are we doing this more than once?” Dan raised his eyebrows.

 

“That’s up to all of us, but he, ever the gentleman, said that the first time has to be about me because this has been my fantasy for years.” She hesitated for a moment. “Is that ok with you?” She bit her lip waiting for his answer.

 

“I’m actually a bit relieved that we have a plan and that he doesn’t expect me to go full in with him because you know, I’m not good at having sex with complete strangers, I need to at least have a nice talk, or even a date to see if I want to take the next step or not,” he reassured her.

 

Mona let out a sigh and smiled softly. “I know, we all should have a nice dinner together so you guys can get to know each other a bit.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

 

He laughed. “No, dinner would be too awkward, but I would appreciate having a few drinks to chat and loosen up. Not many though, I wouldn’t want to not be fully aware and risk you getting hurt.”

 

“Watch out for Dan’s giant dick, he is going to kill me with it!” she gasped.

 

“Shut up! That’s not what I meant!” He blushed and started a tickle fight.

 

He knew this was her way of helping him get out of his comfort zone - maybe this would be good. Maybe, just maybe, Phil could bring some excitement back into his life.

 

\-------

 

Dan laid on his bed unable to fall asleep. He had spent the last two weeks changing his mind on whether to go or not. He hadn’t mentioned it at all but his friend knew him all too well, she had been half expecting him to cancel after his eagerness to meet Phil was overthrown by anxiety. Thankfully, that hadn’t happened because Phil had asked for his phone number and surprised him with a text.

 

Unknown number:

Looking forward to meeting you tomorrow ;)

 

Dan:

Who is this?

 

Unknown number:

It’s Phil, Mona’s friend.

 

Dan:

Hi! I didn’t know you had my number, sorry. Looking forward to meeting you as well.

 

Phil (hot):

I hope you don’t mind me texting you

 

Dan:

Of course not. I’m glad that you did ;) what are you up to?

 

Phil (hot):

Just got out of the shower, I was thinking about tomorrow and decided to drop you a message

 

Dan:  

Really? What were you thinking about?

 

Phil (Hot):

I think it would be too much for me to say it on a text, but I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow over a few drinks, does that sound good?

 

Dan:

Tease! yeah, I wanna hear about it.

 

Phil (Hot):

See you tomorrow Dan, I have something to take care of ;)

 

Dan:

See you tomorrow Phil ;)

 

Dan moaned as his hand travelled down to his joggers. He opened his gallery to take another look at the pictures of Phil he had sent himself from Mona’s phone. His anxiety was not gone but it was greatly eclipsed by the sheer want he felt for the guy. He tried to picture Phil in the shower, thinking of them, of him. His hand slid past his underwear and grabbed his already hard cock, pumping slowly, teasingly. He reached into his nightstand drawer and grabbed the lube, popping the cap open and squirting some onto his hand to make the movements more fluid.

 

He sighed and closed his eyes letting his mind fly, considering the possibilities. Would it be too soon to ask Phil to show him the thrusts Mona had mentioned? Maybe, but he could dream. He sped up his rhythm and before he knew it he was coming all over his shirt.

 

His phone dinged, he unlocked it to find a picture of Phil winking at him. He threw his hand over his eyes as he felt his cock twitch with interest yet again.

 

\-----

 

Dan tried his best to arrive early but, alas, it was not meant to be. He was the kind of person who would always manage to be late. When he arrived at Mon’s house he rang the bell and he was both pleasantly and horrifyingly surprised by Phil opening the door with a smirk and giving him a not-so-subtle once over.

 

He was a fucking gift, all wrapped in a navy blue sweater that hugged his frame delicately and made his eyes pop even more, and a pair of tight black jeans that showed off his thighs. The only detail completely clashing with his outfit was the pair odd socks, even though both had foxes on them, they were a different colour. Sadly, he was not wearing his glasses but this way Dan could see his eyes better. He entered quickly and closed the door behind them to keep the chilly winter wind from getting in.

 

“Hi, Dan,” Phil said, extending a hand for him to shake, “Welcome.” He took Dan’s hand and after shaking it slightly he pulled him in for a hug. “Excited for what’s coming?” he whispered in Dan’s ear.

 

“Y-yeah,” Dan cursed himself for stuttering, but Phil’s presence was _overwhelming,_ to say the least. He leaned back and couldn’t help but stare into his eyes, they made him feel _weak_.

 

Phil stared back before focussing on Dan’s lips. He could almost imagine how good it would be kiss them. He took a step back and coughed awkwardly.

 

Mona smiled from the other end of the hallway, having seen the exchange. “Boys, come on, let’s have a drink and warm up.”

 

She waited until Dan caught up to her. “Hello, darling,” she said and kissed him. She linked their arms to lead him to the breakfast bar.

 

\----

 

Coats and sweaters laid abandoned on the sofa as they settled at the bar. They had a few drinks, provided by Phil’s expert hand as they chatted about life. The conversation flowed effortlessly and was accompanied by an increasing amount of flirting among all parties, but particularly, between Dan and Phil. By midnight, Mona suggested they were sufficiently relaxed to continue with their plans, so they took a single shot of tequila right before they moved to the bedroom.

 

Phil lowered the lights as soon as they entered to set the mood.

 

Dan kissed Mona deeply as Phil unzipped her dress and kissed her neck. Dan softly ran his hands down her neck and shoulders making her dress fall and smiled at the sight and sucked on her nipple. Phil took the opportunity to kiss down her back and remove her panties.

 

Before they get too excited, they moved to Dan. Phil stood behind him, breathing down his neck while Mona unbuttoned his shirt and belt, palming him through his jeans. Phil moved his hands to the top of the open shirt and pull downwards, dragging it slowly and making it fall to the floor.

 

Dan tried not to moan too loudly, but lost the battle when Phil kissed and sucked on his neck as he hugged him from behind, pulling him to his chest and making him feel his hard on. Mona kneeled in front of Dan with a smile and removed his jeans and underwear before taking his hard cock in her mouth sucking at the tip softly.

 

Dan could practically feel his orgasm rising from all the stimulation, so he pointed out that Phil was still fully dressed before turning around and pushing Phil closer to the bed, breathing raggedly. Phil gave him a once over and locked eyes with him again, his pupils blown wide. Mona unbuttoned Phil’s shirt and sucked on his nipples, making him moan loudly. Dan was unsure at what to do next, so he kissed the side of his neck, but when Mona unzipped his jeans and lowered them only enough to suck him off, Phil lost what little composure he had left. He grabbed the back of Dan’s neck and pulled him in for an intense kiss, letting his other hand travel down Dan’s back and coming to rest on Dan’s butt. Dan, still returning the kiss, raised his eyebrows, feeling surprised yet not unhappy about the outburst.

 

Phil broke the kiss moments later. “Was that ok?” he asked, worried that he had overstepped some sort of unspoken boundary.

 

Dan let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah.”

 

At that moment, Mona let Phil’s cock reach the back of her throat and slide further inside, making him moan and look down at her. She raised her eyebrows at him in defiance.

 

“Come here. On the bed, you _fiend_!” Phil said with a smile.

 

She smiled and climbed onto the bed. Phil settled beside her and kissed her, focusing on sucking and licking at her neck before giving her nipples the same treatment.

 

Dan wasted no time, he nudged her legs asking for permission and she complied, spreading them for him. He laid down between her thighs, blowing softly and thumbing her inner labia, still avoiding her clit.

 

She twitched and moaned, making Phil look down to see what Dan was doing. Dan made sure to keep the eye contact and lowered his face to Mona, sucking on her clit softly, letting her move her pelvis and use him however she wished.

 

Dan thrust two lubed fingers inside her slowly and pushed down on her muscles, keeping them still as he tongued and sucked on her clit. Phil was mesmerized by the sight, Mona was twitching and moaning louder than he had ever heard her, and Dan looked like he couldn’t be happier, like this was his favourite thing in the world to do.

 

Phil bit on her nipple softly and felt her orgasm ripple through her entire body as her muscles stiffened and she arched her back before coming down from her high and laying boneless.

 

They let her catch her breath for a few minutes before they asked her if she wanted to continue, to which she readily agreed.

 

Mona got on all fours and asked Phil to fuck her. Phil put on a condom and lubed his cock before he entered her, starting slowly but increasing the pace when he felt her move her hips hard and harder to meet his thrusts.

 

She looked at Dan with a grin and asked him to get in front of her. He returned the smirk because he knew what she was asking, the fantasy they have discussed previously. She wanted to be spitroasted.

 

Dan settled in front of her and let her take control. Mona sucked on Dan’s cock, using the impulse of Phil’s thrusts at first, but later deciding on moving forward to keep Dan deep inside her throat as Phil pounded her from behind and fingered her butt with his lubed thumb. It didn’t take long until they all came and collapsed onto the bed in a hip of sweaty limbs.

 

They cuddled for half an hour, letting their bodies rest from the exertion before Dan put on his boxers and went to the kitchen to get water and snacks for everyone, knowing they would probably need the strength soon.

 

Not 10 minutes after they finished their snack, Mona climbed on top of Dan, kissed him and reached into her bedside table for more condoms and lube.

 

Phil couldn’t believe that she wanted more already, but Dan knew of her never ending energy, his poor hips had been a willing victim many times.

 

Mona rolled her hips on him to get him hard and, removing his boxers, she put a condom on him. Then, she laid beside him, facing him, before telling them what she had in mind. Apparently, Phil had given her an idea: She wanted them both to fuck her at the same time.

 

Lube was shared all around and some rearrangement was necessary, before they were all on their sides. Phil, laid behind her, fingering her ass slowly as he sucked on her neck and she kissed Dan.

 

Dan, took one of her legs and lifted it to his waist before he entered her and started thrusting into her gently. When she said she was ready, Dan stilled for a moment, letting Phil penetrate her carefully.

 

Dan moaned because he could feel Phil’s cock through Mona’s walls and Phil wished that he would have brought a cock ring because if didn’t stop moaning like that he was _not_ going to last.

 

They both gave her a moment to adjust before starting to move slowly. She clutched at Dan’s shoulders as they rolled their hips into her, feeling all of her and each other at the same time.

 

Their bodies were covered in sweat and lube as they moved in tandem. It didn’t last long but none of them cared. Mona came first, as soon as Phil reached around her and rubbed her clit, she screamed and threw her head back with such as speed she nearly smashed into Phil’s face. Both Dan and Phil were close as well and the sensation of her walls constricting around them was enough to send them over the edge.

They pulled out gently and disposed of the condoms.

 

After checking that everyone, particularly Mona, was ok, they cuddled up together and fell asleep.

 

\---

 

When Mona opened her eyes in the morning, she was greeted by the most adorable sight she had ever seen. Phil had woken up and was currently looking at Dan with the utmost adoration whilst still cuddling him up to his chest and gently caressing his shoulder. After a moment he leaned down and kissed his forehead softly.

 

He tried to dislodge himself without waking Dan up and turned to climb out of the bed the other way, just to be surprised by Mona’s smiling face.

 

“Morning,” she whispered.

 

“Morning. Er- I was just leaving,” he whispered back.

 

“Why don’t you stay for breakfast? I’m sure _Dan_ would appreciate it.”

 

“I have work and I need to stop by at my flat on my way there to pick up some stuff.”

 

“Ok,” she said reaching for the robe hanging from the bed frame, “I’ll see you out.”

 

Phil got dressed as quickly as he could, but right before leaving the bedroom, he leaned over Dan and brushed one of his curls from his forehead. A small smile insinuated itself on Dan’s lips, but he did not wake.

 

Once in the hallway, they kissed and as Phil turned to leave Mona reached for his hand. “You should text him,” she said with a smile.

 

Phil hesitated and looked past her into the hallway as if he would be able to see Dan, “Maybe.”

 

\-----

 

Dan was awakened by a slap on the shoulder an hour later. “Wake up bitch, I’ve made us breakfast.”

 

Dan groaned, “How can you be up at this ungodly hour?”

 

“It’s 11.30 and breakfast is getting cold, get up or I _will_ bring out the belt,” she warned.

 

“I’m up!” Dan said and went about searching for the pair of joggers he left at Mona’s. Realizing something was missing, he turned around. “Where’s Phil?”

 

“He left an hour ago,” she said but as she saw his face fall, she continued: “He had to get stuff from his flat on the way to work.”

 

“Oh, ok.”

 

They sat at the breakfast bar laughing and chatting as it was usual for them on a Saturday. Dan had the audacity to blush when Mona mentioned the excellent chemistry between him and Phil.

 

“It was good but I think you are playing it up,” he said avoiding her eyes.

 

“Am I?” She pretended to consider it for a moment. “It must have been another Dan sleeping on Phil’s chest while Phil caressed his shoulder lovingly and kissed his forehead, my bad.”

 

“I didn’t! He didn’t!”

 

“You both definitely did.” She smiled and took another sip of tea.

 

“You were in the middle, how could I have possibly rolled over you-”

 

“I went to the bathroom in the middle of the night, as you do when you get pounded.”

 

“Don’t say it like that!” He blushed.

 

“What? It’s what happened!” She laughed. “But anyway, I think you should ask Phil out for coffee.”

 

“Is that a euphemism?” He nudged her gently. “But no, I don’t know. I think it would be awkward. Maybe if he asks me I’ll think about it but I can’t handle the fear of rejection.”

 

“How did you ever managed to speak to me then?”

 

“I didn’t know you, therefore, I didn’t care.”

 

She gasped and threw a piece of toast at him. Getting them together wouldn’t be as easy as she might have hoped, but it was a start.

 

\----

 

 

Phil took a taxi to his flat, wondering how he had gotten himself into this situation.

 

He had always been more of a committed relationship kind of guy and didn’t usually get involved in … casual encounters. After four years of solitude, his friends started nagging him about his lonely life, holed up in his flat weekend after weekend, his occasional solo dinners at a restaurant or cinema nights.

 

Honestly, he had felt judged and a bit hurt when his best friend found him dining out alone and suggested that he tried Tinder; reminding Phil that he was on his way to his thirty-second birthday and it was time to settle down and there was no chance of that happening if he didn’t go out and met new people.

 

At first, he had decided to leave a very serious conversation with said friend about _where_ he could stick his remarks, but then he thought about it. He didn’t hate his life, he often enjoyed his solitude and peace, especially after his last relationship with someone who needed constant attention. But he did miss having someone to cuddle, to watch movies on the couch or to take out on a nice dinner.

 

‘Try new things’ he had said to himself before downloading the app and created his profile. He didn’t lose anything by trying. He sent his friend a screenshot of his profile, and the message “Make snotty remarks about _this”_ with an eggplant emoji.

 

He had found a few pleasant enough people before matching with Mona. At first, they had enjoyed a healthy amount of sex and cuddles, which was very important, but when they had gone on a few dates to see if they would be compatible in a relationship, they had realized that what they had was all there was ever going to be.

 

Phil still cared for her and considered her a friend, but he knew they would never be in a relationship. She had introduced the idea of having a threesome with someone and Phil had been very hesitant about it. He was by no means a blushing virgin, but he had never done anything like that. She had described Dan in detail, his looks, his personality, his loving nature and the fact that he was as lonely as the both of them, just trying to do his best in life.

 

He had still been unsure but as he was about to tell her that he needed to think about it, she showed him some of Dan’s pictures and his tinder profile. Dan was so beautiful, sassy and incredibly funny; Phil had felt unable to pass on the chance to be with him. He might have made some inappropriate comments to Mona, but she had just laughed them off.  

 

Back in the day Phil had been pretty successful getting into both guys’ and girls’ beds. It had been before he realized that there was more to relationships than sex, but he tried his best to pull from that sassy attitude twenty-one-year-old Phil had used on everyone, and promised to send Mona pictures for Dan, after all, it was only fair that he saw Phil beforehand too.

 

Before the end of the week he had sent several pictures and a few cheeky messages about the topic in the hopes that the arrangement could work.

 

And now, he felt like he should regret it, because it was not who he was. Maybe it was not who either of them was, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel regret or shame. He did feel a knot of nerves at the bottom of his stomach because all he could think about was Dan, his eyes, his hair, his dimples, his _lips_ …

 

He had felt a connection with him and for a moment he thought that it had been mutual. Maybe he was kidding himself, maybe he just felt even more lonely now that he knew what he was missing on.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as the taxi came to a halt outside of his flat. He hastily paid the driver and hurried up the stairs.

 

He showered and felt the need to dress nicely, or nicer than he usually did for his radio show.

 

He got there a bit early and got himself a coffee to keep his mind occupied, he didn’t usually feel this nervous before the show, but he felt like this one would be an important one. Maybe somebody special would be watching.

 

“Welcome to Playlist, you are listening to BBC Radio 1 and this is Celine Dion, All by myself,” Phil said with a slight pout at the end.

 

On the other side of town, two friendly pairs of eyes were watching.

 

“Text him.”

 

“Maybe I will.”

 

\-------

 

Over the course of that week, Phil wondered if he should follow Mona’s advice and text

Dan but he wasn’t sure what to say anymore, or if Dan would be interested. It was easier to flirt with someone that you haven’t met in person. Tinder or messages with strangers he could manage, but asking Dan out would mean taking a particular path and settling on it. Phil wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask for a Date or a hookup, or which one of those options was less forward. Honestly, being a bachelor didn’t seem that complicated all of those years ago, or maybe he was just overthinking it.

 

Finally, on Saturday, he decided to stop considering the _what ifs_ and just text him. Maybe he was finally getting over his anxiety, or maybe what helped him make the decision was dreaming about Dan cuddling up to him, of being able to kiss him and watch horrible movies with him. Or maybe it was the fact that it felt so real that he reached his hand out in his sleep hoping to find him there but was met only by cold sheets.

 

He sat on the couch and left his phone on the coffee table. He took a sip of his coffee to get that extra courage as he planned what to write. The goal was to casually ask how Dan was doing and if he had plans for Sunday, to see if, perhaps, he would be interested in getting some festive drinks with cake and have a nice chat - and possibly kiss under the fairy lights, maybe, _potentially_.

 

He took a deep breath and sent the first message:

 

Phil (husband):

Hi Dan, how are you doing?

 

Dan <3:

I’m watching a movie with Mon with some popcorn and wine. You?

 

Phil let his phone slip from his hand onto the couch and rubbed his forehead. He could already feel a headache developing. He felt like an idiot, of course they were together. They had some sort of vague relationship or arrangement. It had been a stupid idea anyway, Phil didn’t want to share Dan and _he_ liked to have his options open, just like Mona.

 

Dan <3:

Why don’t you join us? I was going to make some pasta.

 

Phil (husband):

I think I’ll pass. I’m tired and I have plans for tomorrow.

 

Dan <3:

Oh.

Maybe next time?

 

Phil (husband):

Yeah, maybe next time.

 

Phil couldn’t even muster the energy to order take away, he just went straight to bed.

 

\---------

 

Dan noticed Phil’s mood dropping when they last texted and felt a bit unsettled by it. He decided to take matters into his own hands and texted him three times during the course of the next two weeks but Phil’s replies had become short and strictly friendly, nothing like their previous conversation. He couldn’t figure out where he had messed up between the amazing night they had spent together and the texts. Maybe it wasn’t about him at all, or maybe it was and Phil had decided that he was not interested.

 

Dan grabbed his phone in an impulse and opened the Tinder app, swiping over and over until he was met by a familiar set of blue eyes. His thumb hovered over the picture for a moment before he swiped right.

 

He sighed, it wasn’t a match, but that could mean that Phil hadn’t checked tinder or he just hadn’t encountered his profile. He had done what he could to get Phil’s attention but maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.

 

A few days later, Dan had still not gotten any news from Phil and he had decided to just take that as a polite rejection. But, as luck would have it, that afternoon as he left his workplace and walked to the bus stop Dan checked his matches only to find that Phil had swiped right on him. He felt like he could start dancing in the middle of the street, he felt happy, he felt - he felt like he needed to run and take cover from the absolute downpour that had just started.

 

His first thought was the Starbucks only one street away, so he rushed in that direction like a madman, hoping that people would avoid him because he was running fast and the visibility was nil. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side, he collided at full speed with another person and almost fell backwards before he was caught by them.

 

“Dan, oh my god, are you ok?” asked a familiar voice.

 

“Phil?”

 

“Yes, come on, let’s get under the roof of this building.”

 

A lot of people had gotten the same idea, so the slim ledge providing refuge from the rain was packed with passerbyers.

 

“Erm- I was heading to Starbucks, do you want to go for a cup of coffee?”

 

Phil had to lean in because the last bit of that sentence was so low he almost didn’t get it.

 

“Yeah, sure.” He smiled.

 

They ran into the shop and ordered drinks to warm themselves up. They grabbed a booth at the window and sat silently for a moment, until Phil spoke.

 

“So…” He looked out the window. “We matched on Tinder today,” he said, locking eyes with Dan and immediately taking a sip of his coffee.

 

Dan was a bit taken aback by Phil’s bluntness but he recovered quickly. “We did, and I’m glad honestly. I was beginning to think _this_ was a lost cause,” he said, gesturing between them.

 

Phil still didn’t know what any of this meant so he decided to clear all his doubts. “How so?”

 

“Well, I’ve been trying to make conversation for at least two weeks, trying to make a path to eventually asking you on a date, but you didn’t seem interested.” Dan blushed.

 

“I didn’t think Mona would appreciate it…”

 

“She was the one who insisted I should ask you out,” Dan said, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Funny, she suggested the same thing to me, but I thought about it for a while and when I did, I realized you guys were in a more serious relationship than I had thought.”

 

“Oh, no. No, Phil. We aren’t - Listen, it’s not like that.”

 

Phil didn’t say anything, choosing to let his silence speak for him.

 

“The thing is, before we met, I thought I wanted a relationship with Mon, but she pointed out it was just because we work well together and it’s what we have available and would work easily, but she didn’t want to settle for easy and then I realized... neither did I.”

 

“So you are not dating,” Phil pressed.

 

“No, and we never have. We’re first and foremost friends, and we used to be… each other’s option, but nothing more. Ok?”

 

“Ok,” Phil said with a smile.

 

\-----

 

The first date took place that weekend. Settling on an activity was easy enough, as they both preferred to stay inside and avoid people as much as possible, they decided a homemade dinner was in order, followed by a movie.

 

Setting the table had been a stress point for Phil, not that most things in life weren’t, but he didn’t want to make it too impersonal or too romantic. A candlelight dinner was off the question, flowers? Maybe roses, but what colour? Yellow fitted nicely with his decor, but upon doing some research he discovered that they symbolized friendship and that wasn’t the message he was trying to send. After much fretting, he finished; everything looked perfect by the time Dan arrived.

 

Dan stood close to the stove, leaning against the marble top as he sipped wine and let Phil work on his pasta bolognese. They discussed their favourite movies, trying to settle on one to watch and they finally decided on watching Howl’s Moving Castle. They had both watched it already, but they were fond of the characters.

 

Phil was delighted to see Dan’s surprised face and his soft smile when he saw the set table, the stress had definitely been worth it.

 

They enjoyed a nice dinner with Rosé under the dimmed lights and surrounded by fairy lights. There were no awkward silences, the conversation flowed impeccably and they liked a lot of the same movies and video games. Phil admitted that he threw a bit of a fit whenever he lost at Fortnight, and thus, their second date was settled before the first one even was even finalized, for Dan did not want to miss out on seeing that.  

 

They settled on the couch with a fluffy blanket and cuddled up together. At various moments during the movie, they caught each other staring and shared smiles. Before it ended and they had to turn the lights on and call it a night, Phil decided to take a chance and stared intently at Dan until he noticed and turned to him, then he slowly pressed their lips together, giving the other every chance to pull back - but Dan didn’t, this was exactly what he had been waiting for, the perfect ending to a perfect night.

 

The second date was the most fun Dan had ever had. Seeing Phil cursing like a sailor was hilarious. He even got to take a picture of Phil’s first ever win.

 

The third date was at Dan’s flat. He wanted to cook something for Phil but to play the Piano for him as well. That night Phil realized that he was slowly falling in love, but as it was too soon to say it, so he poured it all into a kiss that took Dan’s breath away. That night, they decided that Friday would be their day, no more asking for another date, it was now a set commitment.

 

After the fourth Friday, Mona had to calm Dan down when he realized he was falling in love. He felt hyper aware of every text, every interaction, every kiss. It was like he didn’t know how to behave anymore.

 

Phil noticed the change, how unsure Dan seemed about kissing him. It didn’t take long for him to connect that to the talk with their mutual friend, where she asked him not to hurt Dan.

 

On the sixth Friday, he took Dan out to dinner to a beautiful Skybar just at sunset and linking their fingers together, Phil told him that his feelings for him were growing stronger every day.  

He knew he had done the right thing when Dan not only answered with a blushing smile and the reassurance that he felt the same way but also later that night when he received a string of clapping emojis.

 

On the two month anniversary of their first date, Phil had everything ready. It was an important day for both of them and even though it wasn’t a Friday, Dan had said yes because he too remembered the date and wanted to celebrate.

 

This time the table had a very colourful flower bouquet with _Chrysanthemums, freesias, heathers, peonies, callas and stock._ Dan wouldn’t have been able more than one type of flower but Phil had put a small card below the vase with their names. Curious at the choice, he did a quick google on the language of flowers and felt close to tears: loyalty, love, passion, joy, admiration, luck, romance, prosperity, purity, passion, beauty and happiness.

 

At that moment Phil came from the kitchen carrying two plates with pasta bolognese, just as he had that first Friday. Dan surprised him by rushing to him as soon as he set the plates down and kissing him deeply, running his hands through Phil’s hair and settling them behind his neck, caressing the skin there softly. When they broke the kiss, Dan was the first to speak, he needed to say it, he _needed_ Phil to know.  

 

“I love you,” he said, barely above a whisper. The words caressed Phil’s lips and made him shiver.

 

Phil looked into his eyes and said: “I love you too,” letting a small smile form on his lips.

 

They kissed again before sitting down to dinner. It was one of the most quiet ones they had had. Words seemed unnecessary.

 

That night, they skipped the movie. They headed to the bedroom instead. It was a night of many milestones in their relationship, as they had decided to take things slow and keep their dates as innocent as possible. It hadn’t been an easy task but having the reassurance that they were both on the same page and they had bonded even without having sex.

 

Maybe it would sound a bit backwards to most people, meeting to do a threesome and then avoiding sex at all costs until they felt ready, but for them it wasn’t the same. Sex was sex, it was fun and enjoyable but tonight they were sure they would be making love instead.

 

They undressed each other slowly, kissing, caressing, and softly biting each other. They fell onto the bed, Phil pressing Dan to the mattress and rolling his hips to slide his erection against Dan’s just to hear him moan.

 

Dan was in heaven, he clutched at Phil’s shoulders as they moved together, and when Phil started kissing down his neck and chest, going lower and lower, he thought he was going to faint.  It was almost too much. He took one last look at Phil as he settled between his thighs and took him in his mouth before he closed his eyes and tried to relax for what was coming.

 

Phil was the most gentle boyfriend in the world, he used a hefty amount of lube and checked that he was ok the entire time during prep as well as when he finally penetrated him. No matter how much Dan kept asking him to just _do it_ , Phil took his time and made sure Dan was well relaxed before he started moving. He thrust deeply into him before putting Dan’s legs on his shoulders and rolling his hips, making Dan go dizzy with pleasure as his prostate was hit again and again. A single thought crossed Dan’s mind as he came: Phil had really kept his promise to destroy him.

 

If anyone would have asked Dan or Phil if it was possible to find love on a dating app, they would have laughed, but it had been exactly like Phil’s mum always said: _you never know where you are going to meet the love of your life, so the best that you can do is keep your eyes peeled and your heart open._ As soon as they had opened their hearts they found each other, even if it had been under unusual circumstances.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be lovely, thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/181463158826/open-your-heart-to-me/)


End file.
